Please Come Home Soon
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Songfic. Jules misses Sam and wishes he would come home soon.


Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint and the song is Come Home Soon by SheDaisy. Wrote a fanfiction for Rookie Blue and then, the more I listened to the song, the more I thought "Jules and Sam".

It's Veterans/Remembrance Day (US/Canada) and this song is fitting for the day and this story is dedicated to all of the soldiers.

* * *

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread_

Jules opened the door to her house with a sigh. She quickly moved around, placing all of the groceries in their correct places. Then she ran out to the day care center. On her way home, she stopped at the bread place where she and Sam used to buy bread. It was a connection to him, albeit a tiny one.

_I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

She finished feeding their daughter and gently tucked her into bed. "Happy two month old birthday sweetie" she whispered. She wished Sam were with her, an arm around her waist, as she said this to her daughter.

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star_

It was a beautiful night and since her daughter was not going to sleep, she placed her little girl in the jogger and went outside. She looked up at the sky, thinking of Sam. She didn't know what he was doing; the whole operation was a secret. She saw a bright star and made a wish for him to return home safely, to her and their daughter. She remembered that night, six months ago, when he returned home for a weeks leave. They had gone on a walk and he pointed to the star, saying she was his shining star and every time he looked at the sky and saw that star, he thought of her.

_I wonder, I pray_

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone_

Daily, she wondered how his mission was going. She prayed daily for him, something she had not done since her mother died.

She remembered the night he left. After he had gotten summons, he left SRU and the two of them had gotten back together and spent every possible moment together. The first night of his deployment was the first night she had slept alone since he received the summons. She didn't sleep, she cried the whole night, alone, with no one to comfort her.

_And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

It was hard, but after a week, she settled into a routine. She still worried about him, but being able to Skype him helped her feel connected. The hardest part of living alone came almost a month and a half after he left. She woke up in the morning and was sick. After three mornings, she caved and took a pregnancy test.

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart_

_And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

The results were plus signs. She had no idea how to tell Sam. All she knew was that no matter how far apart they might physically be; they would now have a connection to each other.

Jules played with the penny she always wore as a necklace. They had gone to the American side of Niagara Falls and there had been one of those penny machines. On a seeming whim, Sam gave her money and she turned the wheel to receive a penny with a picture of the Falls on it. As she turned back to him, mission complete, she saw he was on one knee, asking her to wait for him to come home and become his wife.

Now, she didn't know how he would react when she told him that they got their priorities a little out of order. Still, she steeled herself and logged into Skype to deliver the news.

_I wonder, I pray_

Sam had been surprisingly calm about her news. He promised her that he would be home before the baby was born and that they would get married at the first opportunity he had leave to come home.

_I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

Sam had come home for a week and then he had to return. They married during that week and he showered her with love, telling her that she was beautiful. She felt that she was fat because she was six months pregnant.

As the contractions began, she imagined Sam's touch and the way he would have lovingly held her hand through it all. Instead, she called her sister-in-law.

_I wonder, I pray_

As soon as the baby was born, she asked Spike to take a picture and send it to Sam. She wondered when he would see it, and prayed that he would actually see it.

_I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_

The first night home, the first night alone, she cried for the whole night. She was not normally a needy person but she needed her husband. Without him, their house was not a home. She didn't want their daughter growing up without a father.

As she rose to feed her daughter, she looked outside, at the inky black sky and whispered "please come home soon".

_I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

Eventually, life returned to normal. She still walked the road of parenthood alone and tried her best. There were times when she made mistakes, and she wished Sam was available to help her, or just to be a shoulder to cry on. Talking to him was not the same as him physically being there.

She did not return to the SRU after having the baby. With Sam's check each month, she was able to stay home. Besides, being a part of the SRU was a risk and she didn't want to die alone, without Sam by her side. Working with him, she always knew that if something happened to her, he would be there until the very end but without him there, if something happened, she wouldn't be able to give him a last "goodbye".

_Come home soon_

Jules collapsed on the couch. Sam had been gone for such a long time. She wished he were home. Their daughter had a fever the whole day that had just broken. Jules had held her and rocked her for hours. When she finally fell asleep, Jules had gone into the living room to clean up but exhaustion hit her. She wished Sam would come home soon as she drifted off.

She half woke when she heard a key in the door but could not drag her body off the couch. She figured if it were a robber she would feign sleep and they would leave her alone.

Warm arms encircled her and she felt someone kiss her temple. Her eyes flew open. "Sam."

"Hi sweetheart." He picked her up and kissed her. Her exhaustion left her as she kissed him back.

_Come home soon_

When they broke for air she smiled at him. "Every day I have been hoping you would come home soon. I'm so happy you're here."

Sam smiled. "I love you Jules. It's only for a few days but the tour will be over soon, I promise."

Jules smiled. "I love you too Sam." She pulled away from him and tugged his hand. "Come, you have to meet the most beautiful person in the world."

Sam kissed her again. "But she's already in my arms."

"Trust me." She led him to the nursery, where their daughter was whimpering. She gently lifted the baby out of the crib and placed her in Sam's arms. "Say hi to Daddy sweetie." She wished Sam had met their daughter when she was just born, but at least he was finally able to hold their daughter. And soon, he would come home for good and hold their daughter and be there for her at all times.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for any grammatical errors but I wanted to get this out tonight as a THANK YOU shout-out to all of the soldiers.

Reviews make my day!


End file.
